Question: Find the inverse of the matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} 6 & -4 \\ -3 & 2 \end{pmatrix}.\]If the inverse does not exist, then enter the zero matrix.
Since the determinant is $(6)(2) - (-4)(-3) = 0,$ the inverse does not exist, so the answer is the zero matrix $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}}.$